Heartless
by animecrazyfangirl101
Summary: Sakura Hanuro was a bright, cheerful, straight 'A' young freshmen...until she met Sasuke. Watch, as poor, innocent Sakura's life goes spiraling downwards to her own, personal hell.
1. Sucky Monday Morning

YO, I'M BACK!!! So, this story has been kicking around my head for a while and so I finally decided to put it on fanfiction. I hope everybody will enjoy it. Oh, _**WARNING: THIS IS NOT A LOVEY DOVEY SASUSAKU FIC. IT IS JUST REALLY GOING TO BE AN ONESIDED LOVE.**_ Sorry for all of you who thought that, but it really should be self explanatory, the setting and the genres.

**DISCLAIMER: I…own…NOTHING…except the plot :3**

The sun was rising, its light filling the ghastly dark room with some life. That was until a certain dark figure came to the window to shut the light out with his curtains, making the room once again dark. Just how he liked it. He went back to his mirror, continuing to put on his new uniform. From behind, he heard a slight sigh. He turned around to see what's-her-face on his bed. He nearly forgot about her.

"Sasssuke," the busty, curved vixen slurred, "come back to bed and keep me company. You were so great last night, I wanna do it again."

With slight annoyance crossing his face he turned around to his mirror again and continued to put on his shirt while saying in a cold tone, "What are you still doing here? Your job was done last night, you stupid bimbo."

"W-what! Sasuke, why are you being so-"

"Get the hell out of here, you slut, I'm done playing with you; you have no use to me anymore." He interrupted with a cold look on his face.

With a gasp, she got up off the bed, quickly put on her showy-off clothes that she had on last night, stumbled towards the heartless being with tears in her eyes, and slapped him. Finally, she ran down his stairs, embarrassed, hurt, and slammed his front door.

'Damn, I hate Monday mornings,' he thought while gently rubbing his cheek that was slapped.

Sasuke continued putting on his uniform, not at all bothered with the event that happened a few moments ago. He was already used to this routine. Sluts come and go and he was always left with a slap mark. Whatever, he did not care. He finished putting on his tie and checked what time it was.

'7:30, so I have plenty of time to kill…,' he thought.

He went down stairs, got a pack of his cigarettes, went outside, and shut his front door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The suns bright light hit Sakura's sleeping face, waking her up, instantly. With a gasp of terror, she turned her head to the right to check the time.

'7:45! Oh no! I must have slept through the alarm, and WHY DIDN'T MOM OR DAD COME TO WAKE ME UP!'

Without thinking another thought, she quickly got out of bed. She went to her closet to put on her school uniform and shoes, brushed her hair and brushed her teeth in all then less than five minutes; she would have made Gai sensei proud. Then, Sakura, ran to the kitchen and yelled, "MOM, DAD, why didn't one of you two wake me up?!"

Sakura's mother gently looked at her daughter and calmly replied, "Sakura, you're a young lady now, we don't need to wake you up anymore; you can do that by yourself."

"But mom-"

"Now, now honey, you better gets going to school before your late to class," her dad interrupted.

She checked her watch and her dad was right, it was 7:55. Her perfect attendance was at stake!

Grabbing some left over toast that was left on the counter, Sakura yelled a "bye, love you" to her parents. She ran out the door, and slammed it behind her. 'I hate Monday mornings' she thought.

DONE! I hope you all liked it. One more thing, sorry that I haven't updated on my other story, it's just that I have a major writers block and Ulquiorras…death…didn't help it. I was so sad I started busting out crying. Not to worry, I haven't given up on that story, I'll update as soon as I can, once I get out of this stupid writers block.

Now, REVIEW! It will help me update faster for the second chapter. :3


	2. When Things Get From Bad To Worse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Sakura Hanuro ran. Ran so fast, everything looked like a blur. 'Gotta get to school, gotta get to school, gotta get to school,' her mind chanted. 'Gotta get to s-,'

"WOAH!" and down came the blossom from tripping on a rock.

She landed on the hard cement, face first. "Oww," she groaned. Quickly getting over her pain, she looked around to see if anyone saw her stupidity. To her relief, no one was at the cemetery, (a short cut from her house to school.)

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, Sakura could have sworn she saw a boy with raven hair leaning on a dead tree. To make matters worse, a sudden cold wind came and she felt it blow on her childish panties (didn't have enough time to put on proper ones). Uh-oh. With a "epp", she quickly got up and put her skirt down.

Then, she turned to her right, about to yell at the pervert for looking, when all she saw was nothing. She looked to her left, then her right again, and then from behind. Nothing. 'Maybe I was just imagining seeing someone.'

Glancing down at her wrist watch, her eyes bulged at the time. "OH-NO" she yelled. She busted out running again, but, sadly in less than five seconds, Sakura almost fell again.

'What is it THIS time,' she furiously thought. Looking sown, she grabbed the cursed thing that almost made her fall, again. 'A-a cigarette.' Twitching, she threw the cigarette on the ground and stomped at it. Finally, she ran once again, but watching her step this time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Throwing her hands up in the air in victory, the tired sweaty blossom yelled"I-I made it, I made it, I MADE IT!"

"SHUT UP" yelled back some random, unimportant person.

"Gomen," she meekly replied. She then sprinted toward her first period, language, with Kakashi sensai. Panting, she opened the door to her class, ignored some of her classmates stares for her disoriented looks, went to her seat that was next to the window, sat down at her chair, and put her head down in exhaustation. 'I hate Mondays,' she grudgingly thought.

"Hey forehead, what's wrong with you today?," asked Ino, Sakura's childhood friend/best friend.

"Oh, good morning to you too, Ino-pig."replied Sakura, without even bothering to put her head up.

"Hey, is that how you talk to a friend?"

"You started it, calling me forehead."

"Yea, well whate-"

"Good morning students, sorry I am late. While I was on my way here, a new student seemed to be lost, so I helped him go to the right path," the famous late, perverted teacher, Kakashi, interrupted.

"LIAR," yelled almost the whole class. "No, it's the truth, why, he is coming on his way right now from the principles office."

The whole class started to murmur in excitement. "I wonder who he is," Karin, one of the popular girls said.

"Troublesome," came from the oh-so lazy Shikamaru.

"Isn't this exciting, Sakura? A new student! I wonder what he looks like, I hope he's not a disappointment like the last one," sqeeled Ino.

"Hey, I heard that, princess."

"Oh, whatever Shikam-" CREEK, went the door, automatically silencing all the students.

"Ah, here he is; this is our new student, Sasuke. Sasuke, please introduce your self," said Kakashi without taking his eye off his favorite perverted book.

He was silent for a moment, then sarcasticaly said,"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hope we can all get along,". Sadly, no one seemed to catch the sarcasm except Shikamaru and Sakura(who's both their heads were laying down.)

All the girls (except Sakura) started squealing in delight; they were all love stricken with him. With his soft raven-like hair, his cream colored skin and pale thin lips the color of a soft pink, his deep, masculine voice; not to mention his eyes, those dark mysterious, alluring coal colored eyes, you could practically see the hearts in the girls eyes and the fire of jealousy in the boys. Instantly, almost all the girls crowded around the Uchiha and all started talking at once.

"Where did you come from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Do you want to go out some time?"

"I WANT YOUR CHILD!!"

Sakura finally lifted her weary head to see what all the commotion was all about. She couldn't see him, since, practically all the girls were surrounding him and asking him various questions. She was a little surprised to see that some of the girls were already making a fan club of him, whoever he was.

She reasoned that he would fit in fine with the popular group in no time, and she would most likely not be able to talk to him unless she wanted to get slaughtered by his rising fangirls. With that reasoned out, she put her head down again, still exahusted from her wild run.

'Sigh, I can't feel my legs at all... no, no more thinking negative, so what it's a Monday? So what I can't feel my legs? So what-'

"All right now class, settle down. Girls, please sit down and leave the poor boy alone; you can all talk to him after class." They all groaned in complain but complied to their sensai. "Now, where to put you, hmm, ah, I'll put you next to Sakura. Sakura, please put your head and hand up." Automatically she put her head up and raised her hand, ignoring the envious glares of her fellow female classmates by closing her eyes. She never once disobeyed her teacher.

Sasuke saw her hand and followed it. He sat beside her and stared at her face, suddenly remembering that face. She was the same amusing girl that he saw earlier at the cemetarty. ' I could have some fun with this girl,' he thought.

Sakura feeling his heavy stare, was starting to feel uncomfortable. She opened her eyes to politely tell him to stop staring at her. Instantly she regretted it.

Sakura was never one to believed in love at first sight. If so, she wondered, then why was her face heating up and her mouth suddenly so dry?


End file.
